


Санаторий "Темный путь Палпатина"

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Out of Character, Отклонения от канона, верни мне мой 2016, внезапный рейхакс, не менее внезапный По/Фазма, но вообще это джен, слегка нехронологическое повествование, сомнительный hurt/comfort, стеб, хэдканонные рыцари Рен, шутки за 300
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: После взрыва "Старкиллера" весь личный состав отправили оздоровляться в санаторий на Дагобу, а присматривать за личным составом назначили Хакса.О-о, дружочек, нервы надо беречь, они на дороге не валяются!--- Совунья
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Один из ранних фиков по ЗВ, когда деревья были большими, а надежды после "семерки" - еще больше.

… И так он маялся весь день, а под вечер не выдержал, пробрался на санаторную кухню и напился ликером, приготовленным для десерта. Ликер был такой сладкий, что от него уши заворачивались в трубочку, и судорожно сжималось горло, но Кайло с методичностью дроида заливал в себя это адское пойло и к середине ночи довел себя до совершенно скотского состояния. И только тогда решил возвращаться к себе.

Счастье, что была середина ночи, и никто не видел его позорного возвращения, когда магистр Рен не то, что с Силой — с ногами совладать не мог. Он добирался ползком, собрав на свою черную мантию весь мусор и оббив собой все углы. А, добравшись до своей двери, уткнулся в нее лбом и понял, что не сможет дотянуться до ручки.

«Ну и пусть», — обреченно подумал Кайло. «Я буду спать здесь…»

На его счастье или несчастье раздались лёгкие, быстро приближающиеся шаги, которые Рен принял за стук крови в ушах. Это была Рей. Увидев магистра в распластанном состоянии она, поначалу, опешила, а потом мерзкий голосок в голове стал подначивать ее оттащить Рена на болото и бросить в воду, чтобы он утонул. Он ведь сам утонет, она к этому будет ни при чём. Но Рей не послушалась голоса, открыла дверь в комнату Рена его ключом и втащила туда полубессознательного магистра.

— А это ты, — сказал он, с трудом ворочая языком, когда Рей зажгла свет. — Смейся надо мной!

— Чего ради? — спросила Рей, благодаря Силу, что Хакс сегодня ночует где-то еще.

— Я жалок, — сказал Рен напыщенно. — Я… — он осекся и резво пополз в сторону туалета. Невообразимое количество ликера, которое он выпил, просилось наружу тем же путем, каким попало внутрь.

Рей посмотрела ему вслед, отмечая про себя, что передвигающийся ползком магистр со спины страшно похож на гигантскую черную ящерицу.

Магистр успел. Извергая из себя ликер, который после пребывания в магистерском теле стал еще мерзее на вкус, и если бы Кайло не тошнило, то от такого вкуса точно бы начало — извергая из себя ликер, Кайло не переставал жалеть себя. Он был ничтожен. Лучшим вариантом сейчас было выйти в окно, но у них был всего лишь второй этаж и густой палисадник внизу.

Прополоскавшись и даже немного вздремнув — минут пять, не больше — Кайло совершил над собой титанические усилие: поднялся на колени, чуть не снеся затылком раковину, и умылся как смог. О том, что он попал в номер не один, он и думать забыл.

Рей в это время методично обшаривала ящики с вещами генерала и самого Рена, в надежде найти что-нибудь мало-мальски ценное для Сопротивления, чтоб можно было объяснить этим тот крюк, который она дала в сторону комнаты магистра.

Она закрыла очередной ящик очень вовремя — Рен появился в дверях ванной и воззрился на нее, недоумевая, откуда она тут взялась.

— Ну, раз ты… вы пришли в себя, я, наверное, пойду, — сказала Рей, делая шажок к двери.

— Да… нет. В смысле, — Кайло нахмурился. Ему было жизненно необходимо излить кому-то душу, но остатки разума подсказывали не делать этого малознакомой радарной техничке. Желание поныть победило. — Погоди. Как ты считаешь, я достойный продолжатель дела ситхов?

Рей открыла рот, но не произнесла ни звука. Ни она, ни техник Кира ответа на этот вопрос дать не могли.

— Я не знаю, — сказала она, наконец. — А кто такие ситхи? — добавила она, вспомнив, что радарный техник Кира вряд ли в курсе истории джедаев и ситхов.

— О, ситхи!.. — Рен прошелся по комнате, явственно петляя. — Ситхи были великими людьми, все, без исключения! Они… — и магистр пустился в долгое повествование, начав с темных джедаев и о том, как они были изгнаны и почему. Несмотря на некоторую бессвязность речи, рассказывал он очень увлекательно, и поэтому Рей, заинтересовавшись, стала слушать. Минут через пять она устала стоять и села на кровать, а магистр, ходил туда-сюда, размахивая руками и все больше проникаясь торжественностью своих речей. Он даже забыл, что планировал поныть.

— Я продолжу то, что начал Дарт Вейдер! — на этой высокой ноте Рен закончил и, не удержавшись на ногах, снес тумбочку генерала Хакса.

— А что он начал? — спросила Рей. — Насколько я знаю, он перешел на Темную сторону, во всем подчинялся Палпатину, потом вернулся на Светлую сторону, и затем умер. Что именно из этого ты собираешься продолжить? — добавила она, немного подзабыв, что техник Кира только-только услыхала обо всяких там Палпатинах и Вейдерах. К счастью, Рен сейчас был не в том состоянии, чтобы обращать на такие мелочи внимание.

— Действительно, — задумчиво сказал он и сел на пол. — Получается даже ты… — Рей перепугалась, подумав, что Рен обращается к ней, но он общался с почившим дедом. — Даже ты, в итоге, сдался?.. Может у меня еще не все потеряно? — спросил Кайло. — Он сдался, но я-то не сдамся.

— А оно тебе надо? — спросила Рей.

— Я же… я же наполовину Скауйокер, — грустно сказал Кайло. — Меня сама судьба, сама Сила направляла… в этом… направлении. Как же я могу иначе? — посмотрев в окно, он тяжело сказал:

— А ведь я мог. Я мог бы быть контрабандистом!.. Сдалась мне эта Сила, — плакался Рен, — эти джедаи и рыцари Рен? Это все мать! И дядя! «Сила, он чувствует Силу…» Да куча народа ее чувствует, и живут прекрасно без беготни со световыми мечами! Жил бы себе спокойно, разводил бы дьюбэков… — Кайло оборвал себя, задумавшись, и, покачав головой, сказал:

— Нет. Так скучно жить мне бы не хотелось. Правильно они сделали. Надо только было не препятствовать мне с моим интересом к Темной стороне. Так, глядишь, и все живы бы остались… — на этой фразе в голосе Рена отчетливо прорезались истерические нотки.

— Но даже если великий Дарт Вейдер в итоге вернулся на Светлую сторону, — заметила Рей, надеясь вернуть магистра к теме знаменитого предка, — может там что-то есть? Что-то, что стоит того?

— Нет, — страдальчески хмуря брови, произнес Кайло, — мне уже поздно возвращаться. То, что я сделал… она меня не простит. Да я сам-то себя простить не могу, хотя убеждаю, что все сделал правильно. И ведь оно правильно, понимаешь? — Кайло уставился на Рей. — Чтобы достичь величия нужно отринуть привязанности там… любовь всякую, дружбу, комплексы детские — надо все забыть. Потому что есть только страсть. И Сила.

— Какая же страсть без любви? — искренне спросила Рей.

— Ты еще молодая, ты ничего не понимаешь, — сказал Кайло, и с этими словами обрушился на пол в забвении.

Рей подошла к нему, чтобы проверить, не расшибся ли он. Рен не расшибся. Ощутив рядом с собой человека, он крепко схватил Рей за руку и заплетающимся языком спросил:

— Как думаешь, я правильно поступил?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

— Вот и я так же думаю, — Рен перекатился на бок и прижался к ней. — Не уходи, Посиди тут еще.

— Мне надо работать, — соврала Рей.

— Да хрен с ней, с работой, я магистр Рен, я тебя от Сноука лысого отмазать могу, — пьяно пробормотал Кайло. — Посиди. Можешь даже поспать… только не уходи.

И здесь он уснул. Пока Рей освобождала свою руку из его захвата, магистр расхрапелся, как старый чихающий мотор.

Рей некоторое время рассматривала его, морщась от храпа и запаха перегара, а потом тяжело вздохнула и за ноги потащила магистра к его кровати. Она не была уверена, что ей хватит сил его поднять, но надеялась, что получится хотя бы растолкать. Увы, магистр не желал просыпаться, поэтому Рей просто подсунула ему под голову подушку и ушла.

Когда Хакс утром вернулся в номер, его встретили стойкий запах перегара и магистр в состоянии коматоза. Когда Хакс заглянул в клозет, надеясь почистить зубы, он увидел там такое, что сразу вызвал уборщицу.

Пришедшая уборщица шумела, ругалась, но Рен так и не проснулся. Хакс успел переодеться и умыться, и сесть почитать книгу, когда Рен, наконец проморгался, а потом подскочил как ужаленный.

— Здесь была женщина, куда она делась? — спросил он.

— Так значит тут еще и женщина была, — удовлетворенно протянул Хакс.

— Ничего смешного, я вчера наговорил ей всякого, а теперь мне надо найти ее и стереть память, — забеспокоился Рен.

— И чего «всякого»?

— Личного, — огрызнулся Кайло.

— Знаете, Рен, — заметил Хакс немного погодя, — вместо стирания памяти стоит научиться отвечать за свои слова.


	2. Часть 2

-…Почему мне не вернут мой световой меч?

— Я уже в десятый раз вам повторяю, Рен: потому что оружие здесь запрещено, — терпение Хакса начало истощаться уже на третьем разе, поэтому сейчас он почти рычал. Генералу самому бы не помешали целебные процедуры.

— Ну, ладно, — пронудел Рен и отошел, по пути наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть небогатые предметы обихода, выставленные на экспозиции. На какой экспозиции и причем тут целебные процедуры, спросите вы?

После разрушения базы «Старкиллер» значительную часть оставшегося в живых личного состава было решено отправить лечиться на целебные грязи Дагобы. В состав этой группы попали капитан Фазма, которой пребывание в мусоросборнике нанесло тяжелую моральную травму, и Кайло Рен. И хотя сначала Сноук требовал Рена к себе незамедлительно, врачи настоятельно посоветовали ему продержать немного магистра под наблюдением — на всякий случай.

Караулить этот цирк поехал генерал Хакс, оставшийся не у дел, после того, как его базу взорвали.

ЛПУ СКТ (лечебно-профилактическое учреждение санаторно-курортного типа), куда отправили наших героев, назывался «Темный Путь Палпатина». Помимо целебных грязевых ванн, ингаляции туманами и процедуры кровопускания гигантскими пиявками, он также предлагал терапию электрическим током, курсы рукоделия и домоводства и экскурсии по историческим местам. Лучшей планеты для реабилитации было не найти.

Всех новоприбывших, без исключения, водили по историческим местам. Тех, кто не мог ходить, возили. Объяснялось это тем, что развлечений на Дагобе не было от слова «совсем», а выгнать личный состав на прогулку, на местный, свежий, насыщенный болотными испарениями воздух, удавалось не всегда.

Сейчас, например, они осматривали тесную землянку, в которой жил когда-то магистр джедаев Йода. «Место упокоения последнего магистра джедаев. Туда ему и дорога» — гласила табличка на стене, а плохо сделанная ростовая кукла имитировала тело умирающего в своей кровати Йоды.

Потолки в землянке были низкие, приходилось пригибаться. Кайло так и вообще постоянно чиркал своим кумполом по земляному потолку и ругался, вытряхивая из волос песок. А еще в землянке было очень тесно, поэтому заходили по трое, а остальные ждали снаружи своей очереди или пытались выловить в болотной жиже модельки икс-вингов удочками — такое вот местное развлечение.

После экскурсии всех должны были отправить на процедуры — всех, кроме Хакса, который должен был все это время бить баклуши, дожидаясь обеда. Но его деятельная натура (и желание подгадить соседу по комнате, коим являлся непутевый магистр рыцарей Рен) требовала выхода, поэтому Хакс изучал расписание процедур всех своих подшефных питомцев.

— Рен, — позвал он магистра елейным голосом, — я надеюсь, что вы не забыли, что в двенадцать у вас терапия?

— Нет, — откликнулся Кайло, который еще даже не был в курсе, что ему куда-то надо, так как планировал все имеющееся у него время посвятить поиску шпионов Сопротивления, которые, как он был уверен, здесь точно были. Забегая вперед скажем, что он был абсолютно прав, правда корни у этой его уверенности были ложные.

В рамках общей проверки здоровья Кайло отправили, в том числе, и к психологу. Психолог Кайло не понравился. Он задавал магистру вопросы, подчас очень странные и подозрительные. Или просто странные. Когда он заговорил о родителях Рена, то тот начал подозревать, что этот психолог что-то знает. Когда спросил об отношениях с отцом — Рен в этом уверился. Спрашивал, как жизнь, на что Кайло жалуется, и тому подобное. Сделав по скупым ответам Рена какие-то выводы и черкнув что-то на листке, психолог стал наседать на него с утроенной силой и с еще более странными вопросами:

— А почему у вас такой большой меч? — не отставал психолог.

— В смысле? — опешил Кайло, прикидывая, как объяснить нубу, что дело не в размере меча, что размер можно хоть до луны сделать — главное уметь обращаться.

— И ваш корабль, «Финализатор», я припоминаю, один из самых больших во флоте…

— Какой корабль дали, на таком и летаю, — отвечал Кайло, не очень понимая, куда гнет психолог, и все больше проникаясь подозрениями.

— Это все принцип компенсации! — провозгласил психолог. — Таким образом вы компенсируете нехватку чего-то важного… Я уверен, что у вас сложные отношения с родителями, и что вы пытаетесь подражать кому-то, кого очень цените и…

— Откуда знаешь? — прошипел Кайло, мгновенно изменяясь в лице. Психолог тоже изменился в лице, потому что магистр применил к нему удушающий захват. — Шпионишь?

— Что вы… нет… я… это обычная психология… для чайников, — хрипел психолог. Подумав, Кайло отпустил его, и, пока психолог растирал горло и восстанавливал дыхание, ушел. Был бы у него световой меч с собой, он бы порубил что-нибудь и успокоился (так, кстати, он психологу и сказал, когда тот спросил, как Кайло приводит в порядок расшатанные служением Первому ордену нервы). А психолог, продышавшись, прописал ему походить на кулинарные курсы, чтобы отвлечься и успокоить нервы. Увы, Кайло пока не знал об этом, но генерал Хакс собирался сделать все, чтобы об этом узнал не только Рен, но даже те, кому это совершенно не интересно.


	3. Часть 3: "У нас есть печеньки"

Мало кто знает, что Кайло Рен умеет готовить. Большинство в курсе о его впечатляющих боевых навыках, еще больше — о его крайне сложном характере, но наверное только несколько человек во вселенной знают, что он умеет печь печеньки. Теперь их стало на одного человека больше, и этот человек — Рей.

Рей заслали на «Темный путь Палпатина» как шпионку, ну и чтобы обогатилась там духовно, под именем радарного техника Киры. И это был большой прокол, потому что радаров в санатории отродясь не было, несмотря на то, что он принадлежал Первому Ордену. Возможно, именно это было причиной того, почему Кайло Рен обратил на нее пристальное внимание едва увидел.

Он высунулся из кухни, когда Рей шла мимо, делая вид, что проверяет проводку, а на деле — ища тайные помещения, и позвал ее:

— Девушка, можно вас на минутку?

— Ну, — протянула Рей, надеясь, что Рен не признает ее в гриме и с другой прической, — понимаете, я занята…

— Это не займет много времени, — пообещал Рен. Рей согласилась только потому, что точно знала — оружие в санатории запрещено. Вдруг ей удастся узнать что-то важное? О том, что будет, если Рен узнал ее и таким способом заманивает в ловушку, думать не хотелось.

Зайдя в кухню, Рей увидела жуткий разгром. Создавалось впечатление, будто какие-то дикари разорили пищевой склад, распотрошив мешок с мукой, разбросав пакеты с дрожжами, сахаром и солью. Огромный тесак торчал в не менее огромном куске масла, а по полу перекатывалась скалка. Рей очень хотелось спросить, что происходит, но она изображала индифферентную техничку.

— Да вы присаживайтесь, — Рен разгреб на одной из табуреток чистое место и указал Рей на него. — Понимаете, мне нужен… доброволец.

— Зачем? — спросила Рей.

— Для проб… Это все курсы эти кулинарные идиотские, — пожаловался Рен, быстро прибирая наведенный им самим бардак. На его черном одеянии отчетливо выделялись белые следы от муки. — Больше-то тут делать нечего — либо из глины лепить, либо кулинария. Либо в землянку Йоды гулять.

— В землянку Йоды? — заинтересованно спросила Рей.

— Да, — откликнулся Рен. — А вы там не были? И не надо. Совершенно не на что смотреть. Кстати, как вас зовут?

— Кира, — с готовностью отозвалась девушка. — А вы — магистр Рен?

Кайло рассеянно кивнул:

— Да… Кира, — Кайло требовательно глянул ей в глаза, так, что Рей неосознанно подалась назад. — Попробуй пожалуйста.

До Рей не сразу дошло, что блюдо с печеньками магистр рыцарей Рен протягивает ей. Печеньки были овсяные, некоторые с шоколадом, а некоторые с орехами, а еще их форма явно указывала на то, что швырялось тесто на противень торопливо и в ярости. Заметив, что девушка застыла в нерешительности, Кайло подался вперед вместе с блюдом, заставив Рей еще больше отклониться назад, настолько, что ей стало тяжело удерживать равновесие на высоком табурете.

— Переходи на Темную сторону, у нас есть печеньки, — мягко предложил Рен. Рей подозрительно воззрилась на него: неужели раскрыл? Но Рен был настроен благожелательно и никоим образом не показывал, что узнал ее. И протягивал ей печеньки.

— Вы всех пытаетесь подкупить печеньками? — нервно выпалила Рей. — Или вы так вербуете людей в свой орден?

— А ты не любишь печеньки? Жаль, — огорченно заметил Кайло. — Кстати, ничего, что я на «ты»?

— Чего, — серьезно сказала Рей. — Мы знакомы всего пару минут… — ей не дали договорить. С грохотом распахнулась оконная рама, и через окно вошел безымянный громила в черном, в котором Рей, неосознанно хватающая рукой воздух возле бедра, там, где обычно была кобура бластера, опознала рыцаря Рен.

— Черт знает что, — пожаловался рыцарь, перелезая через подоконник и оставляя на полу грязные следы. — Наркоман что ли строил этот, прости сноуке, санаторий? Ты, Кайло, нас извини, — обратился он к магистру. — Мы долго твою комнату искали, напугали кое-кого по пути… Да еще и в комнате немножко… потоптались.

Кайло и Рей синхронно посмотрели на грязные сапоги громилы. Тот смущенно ввернул носки вовнутрь.

— Ну, спасибо, — буркнул Кайло. — Извиняю.

— Это что печеньки? — заинтересованно спросил рыцарь, глядя (насколько можно было судить по его шлему) на блюдо.

— Вот, кажется, вы и нашли добровольца, — нервно заметила Рей. — А я пойду…

— Стоять! — приказал Рен и обратился к своему товарищу:

— Ты здесь откуда взялся?

— Официально — Сноук нас послал следить, чтобы ты никуда не делся, и из санатория проследовал к нему.

— Нас? Даже так… А неофициально?

— Отдохнуть конечно, — ответил рыцарь. — Правда курорт тут так себе, ни позагорать, ни искупаться толком. Но это ничего, мы уже придумали, как разнообразить здесь жизнь.

— Только попробуйте, — мрачно сказал магистр.

— Попробуем, — ответил рыцарь. — И не раз. Так я возьму печеньку?

— Бери.

— А можно все?

— Оставь пару на пробу, остальное можешь уносить. Чтоб вы там все подавились.

— И мы тебя любим, Кайло. А если увидишь на стене надпись «Хакс — хуякс», знай, это не мы. И вот еще, девушка, — внезапно обратился к Рей рыцарь. — Не слушайте, если он начнет вам стихи читать. Это все хитрый план. А еще ему нравится, когда девушка све…

— Пошел вон! — рявкнул Кайло, и рыцарь с гиканьем ретировался обратно в окно, прихватив с собой печеньки.

— Кошмар, — сказал Кайло, драматически закатывая глаза, — с кем приходится работать.

— А мне он понравился, — смело сказала Рей. — Веселый человек, сразу видно. А про какие стихи он говорил?

— Да ни про какие, — торопливо ответил магистр, а его выдающиеся уши заалели.

— Жаль, — сказала Рей искренне. — Я бы послушала. В моем… э-э-э… окружении со стихами как-то напряженно. Больше частушки матерные или песни народные…

— Набуанскую классику знаете? — спросил Кайло обреченно.

— Нет, — удивленно ответила Рей, забыв, что изображает техничку. — Откуда мне, я про Набу не так давно узнала…

— Тогда слушайте, — Кайло вздохнул.

Рен был образованным молодым человеком, а Рей до этого никто стихов не читал, и это произвело на нее впечатление. Она бы еще долго могла слушать набуанскую классику, да вот только на кухню пришла следующая группа реабилитирующихся, которым тоже были прописаны кулинарные курсы, и магистру пришлось свернуть свои чтения, а Рей — отправиться дальше по своим делам.


	4. Часть 1,5: Искушения св.Рена

Говорят же, что если спишь на новом месте, то обязательно во сне увидишь грядущее? Но только у Кайло все наоборот. Снится Кайло сон, и во сне к Кайло приходит отец.

— Сын, — говорит он, — я тебя, право, любил, и даже очень, и готов был на все, совсем все, но умирать мне как-то не хотелось. Я не осуждаю тебя, Бен, но…

— Я Кайло, — рычит Кайло. Позади фигуры отца еще четверо: это Йода, на чьи изображения Кайло сегодня нагляделся вдоволь, и Оби-Ван, в честь которого его и назвали Беном. Оби-Вана он видел на старых голограммах. Помимо них еще двое, они Кайло незнакомы, но одеты как джедаи — один с бородой и длинными волосами, второй со шрамом над правым глазом и роскошной шевелюрой как у самого Бена, то есть Рена.

— Я не осуждаю тебя, — повторяет Соло, — но очень за тебя беспокоюсь. Завязывал бы ты с Темной стороной. Ни к чему хорошему она еще никого не приводила.

— Как не приводила! — возмущается Кайло. — Она Шива Палпатина на трон привела!

— Ты лучше вспомни, куда она его привела после, — замечает незнакомый шрамированный джедай.

Кайло дуется и молчит.

— Эх, Беня-Беня, — грустно говорит престарелый Оби-Ван. — Ну, есть же в тебе Свет, не отрицай этого.

— Какой он тебе Беня, — злится Соло. — Он Бен!

— Кайло! — возмущается Кайло.

— Поговори с ним, — предлагает Оби-Ван тому, кто со шрамом. А потом хихикает:

— Эня и Беня, отлично смотритесь вместе.

Остальные фигуры начинают расплываться, и таинственный Эня выходит вперед. Он по-доброму смотрит на Бена, то есть на Кайло, и говорит:

— Поверь мне — фигня эта Темная сторона, нет там ничего хорошего.

— А на Светлой есть что ли? — угрюмо ворчит Кайло. — Ты кто такой вообще?  
Но Эня не успевает ответить, и Кайло просыпается. За окном начинается новый день.

***

_За некоторое время до…_

— Энакин, ты должен с ним поговорить!

— Я никому ничего не должен, — отвечал Энакин, стараясь игнорировать осуждающий взгляд Оби-Вана. — Я вообще умер уже тридцать лет как. И чего всем что-то от меня нужно?

— Энакин, он твой фанат. У него твой череп в комнате лежит, — воззвал Оби-Ван. — Ты знаешь, кого он недавно убил?

— Знаю, — ответил Энакин. — Но ты мне скажи, Оби-Ван, причем тут я? Это я отправил мальчика к банте на рога, когда он больше всего хотел остаться с мамой и папой? Нет. Это я промыл ему мозг и подменил понятия? Нет. Так чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Он хочет, Эни, чтобы ты попробовал расшевелить все то светлое, что осталось в нашем внуке, — к Оби-Вану присоединилась Падме. — Как минимум, надави ему на совесть, а то это убийство вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет. Даже в нашей семье так не делали!

— А еще лучше, — раздался со стороны знакомый, но нелюбимый Энакином голос, — если ты его все-таки выпихнешь обратно на Светлую сторону. Нам на Темной такие мятущиеся души ни к чему, а вот девочка бы нам подошла…

— Руки прочь от девочки! — возопил Оби-Ван. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, хрыч старый?!

— От хрыча и слышу! — парировал Палпатин. — Нет, серьезно, я озабочен имиджем Темной стороны в глазах будущих последователей. Им рассказывали про Сидиуса, про Бейна, рассказывали про Плэгаса и Вейдера… А тут про что рассказывать? Про то как этот, простите, магистр мебель ломает, вместо того, чтобы сделать что-нибудь полезное: кого-нибудь публично задушить или поджарить молниями, тем самым повысив дисциплину и работоспособность…

— Так, все! — оборвал Палпатина Энакин. — Никуда я не пойду! Он тридцатилетний лоб, должен уже сам понимать, что к чему.

— От возраста понимание зависит не всегда, Энакин, — раздалось снизу.  
Энакин закатил глаза. Теперь для полного комплекта не хватало только Квай-Гона.

— Ладно, хорошо. Что мне ему сказать? — Энакин скрестил руки на груди и окинул взглядом собравшихся. — Что, по вашему мнению, покойный дед должен говорить своему внуку, который упрямо игнорирует факты и прославляет лишь одну часть моей, без сомнения, талантливой и многогранной личности?

— Яви ему свою многогранную личность, — посоветовала Падме. — Расскажи ему о любви, о ее значении…

— Особенно о том, как ты ради любви перерезал всех юнлингов, он оценит, — съязвил Палпатин.

— Так, я не понял, — накинулся на Палпатина Оби-Ван, — ты за то, чтобы вернуть Бена на Светлую сторону или нет?

— Я ни за то, ни за другое. Я за то, чтобы девочка на Темную сторону перешла, — ответил Палпатин. — Или этот черненький, он, вроде, подает надежды, будет очень забавно: черный последователь Темной стороны…

— Уберите его, — попросил Оби-Ван ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Если бы я знал, чем обернется загробная жизнь, я бы сдал себя на вечную заморозку в карбоните!

— Ничего ему не говори, — а вот и Квай-Гон пожаловал. — Пусть он выговорится, а там решишь по ситуации. Или многозначительно улетучишься к нам за подсказкой.

— А может вы все со мной сходите? — предложил Энакин.

— Я боюсь, что вся наша пестрая компания может немного шокировать твоего впечатлительного внука, — заметил Квай-Гон. — Так что для начала сходи один.

— Я с ним пойду! — раздался еще один голос, и к обсуждающим присоединился свежепреставившийся Хан Соло. — Мне надо ему кое-что сказать.

— Может тогда я не нужен? — с надеждой сказал Энакин.

— Нужен, — сказал Хан. — Ну и вы, старички, тоже не помешали бы.

— Это кого он старичками назвал? — спросил Оби-Ван.

— Ша, — сказал Йода. — Идем впятером, такое дело раз уж. Падме и Палпатин совсем не к месту там будут.

На том и порешили.

***

_…И снова возвращаемся в реальное время…_

Пробудившись, Кайло некоторое время пялился в потолок, слушая, как в ванной комнате чистит зубы и при этом умудряется что-то напевать Хакс. Магистра уже не в первый раз посещала мысль о том, чтобы придушить генерала, и останавливало его только неодобрение Сноука. Он, видите ли, не привык разбрасываться генералами, даже если этот генерал — Хакс.

А Хакс, не подозревающий о нависшем над ним дамокловом мече, который удерживала лишь тонкая ниточка под названием «что скажет Сноук», вышел из ванной и стал одеваться.

— Не разлеживайтесь, Рен, — бросил он. — Вам еще к психологу идти… к очередному.

Мрачный и взъерошенный Кайло сел, уперся в прихорашивающегося генерала тяжелым взглядом, а потом поплелся в ванную, надеясь отсидеться там до того момента, пока, наконец, Хакс не уйдет.

Сев на краешек ванны, Кайло включил воду и тяжело вздохнул. Снаружи Хакс опять принялся что-то мычать себе под нос.

— Грустишь, внучек? — раздалось над самым его ухом.

От неожиданности Кайло подскочил, поскользнулся и рухнул в ванну, ушибив спину и затылок.

— Рен, с вами там все в порядке? — донесся из-за двери голос Хакса.

— Да, — откликнулся Кайло, глядя на полупрозрачный силуэт молодого человека со шрамом на щеке. — Все нормально…

— Узнаешь меня? — спросил молодой человек. Кайло отрицательно покачал головой, а потом тихо спросил:

— Эня?

Молодой человек очень знакомо поморщился, прямо как мать, когда Кайло ее чем-то сильно разочаровывал, и Рен уже увереннее спросил:

— Дарт Вейдер?..

— Можно по-простому, — ответил призрак. — Дедушка. Или Энакин, как тебе нравится. А свои ситхские полномочия я с себя уже давно сложил, скоро юбилей.

— Зачем ты здесь? — прошептал Кайло. — Чтобы…

— Чтобы направить тебя, конечно же, — ответил Энакин. — Ты же сам просил, так что теперь слушай, не увиливай.

— Хоть весь день! — воскликнул Кайло. С другой стороны двери послышался шорох, напоминающий, что Хакс еще не ушел.

— Тише, тише, — Энакин подошел поближе и сел на край ванны, рассматривая обстановку. Потом он, наконец, посмотрел на внука, замершего под его взглядом. — Ну, рассказывай.

— Что рассказывать? — спросил Кайло.

— Как твои дела. Что думаешь делать. Что думаешь о том, что уже сделал.

Кайло некстати вспомнил свой сон — вот же совпадение! — и нахмурился.

— Мы ведем Галактику, — начал Кайло, — к лучшей жизни. А несогласные могут выметаться за ее пределы или геройски погибнуть, отстаивая свои взгляды. Я думаю слетать на Коррибан и приобщиться к ситхским знаниям, и все я делал правильно, вот только свет в себе никак изжить не могу. Дед, помоги мне с этим, а?

— С этим я тебе помочь не могу, — ответил Энакин. — Что я — фонарщик что ли, свет гасить? Насчет лучшей жизни я с тобой спорить не хочу, это спор бесконечный… А вот насчет того, что ты все делал правильно… Ты уверен?

— Да, — ответил Кайло упрямо.

— Точно?..

-…Нет, — Кайло вздохнул, решив, что перед призрачным дедом можно не юлить.

— Ты, Кайло, запутался, — Энакин потрепал его по щеке. — Прежде, чем действовать, ты в себе разберись.

— Нет, я не такого напутствия ждал, — мрачно ответил Кайло.

— А оно никогда не бывает, как ждешь, — сказал Энакин и раскинул руки. Кайло удивленно воззрился на него.

— Ну иди сюда, — сказал Энакин. — Обними деда. Да обними, не бойся. Если я захочу, то могу быть очень даже материальным. Да обними же! — и Скайуокер сам наклонился к Кайло. Кайло неловко прижался к нему в ответ, чувствуя, что дед действительно материален, теплый и почти живой, только кожу будто странно покалывает.

— Ох, дедушка, — с чувством выдохнул Кайло, сграбастывая Энакина в ответные объятья. — Тяжко мне!

— Понимаю… Ну-ну… Осторожнее! — призрачный дед не удержался на бортике, и Кайло своим весом утянул его в ванну, где они теперь сидели вдвоем. Впрочем, плюс призрачного положения был в том, что Энакин не мог промокнуть.

— Эх, больная ты головушка, — Энакин мягко приобнял Кайло за плечи, притягивая к себе. — Ну чем тебе помочь? — дед запустил руку в волосы внука, задумчиво их перебирая, а Кайло прижался к деду, позабыв, что сидит в ванне в одежде. Не было сейчас в целом свете для него никого роднее, чем покойный Энакин. Или беспокойный Энакин — это как посмотреть.

— Дед, у меня кроме тебя никого нет, — пробормотал Кайло куда-то Энакину в бок. И засопел.

— Да? — Энакин вздохнул. — Давай так. Ты к психологу походи, вдруг он чего полезного тебе посоветует. Помедитируй на свежем воздухе, в поход сходи по окрестным болотам… А если не поможет — копай траншеи от забора и до обеда, глядишь, в процессе дельные мысли в голову придут. А будешь дурака валять — узнаешь, каков был гнев ситхов, я тебе его лично продемонстрирую.


	5. Часть 4

— Я уверен, что в санатории работает шпион! — разорялся Кайло. — Возможно, что и не один!

— И что же поселило в вас такую уверенность? — насмешливо спросил Хакс. Они вдвоем вышагивали по пустынному коридору санатория, благо сейчас был самый разгар послеобеденных занятий и встреч с психологами (которые Кайло прогуливал по мере своих сил).

— Я вам скажу. Но не здесь, ибо у стен тоже есть уши, — в подтверждение своих слов Кайло с силой стукнул по стене, мимо которой они проходили.

Когда магистр и генерал отдалились на приличное расстояние, в стенке скрипнула и распахнулась небольшая дверца, а из открывшегося прохода свесилась утирающая пот Рей.

«Мы с Ункаром ходим парой», подумала она, глядя на генерала и магистра. «Хорошо, мимо прошел!»

Вот приспичило же магистру искать шпионов! И что могло навести его на такую мысль?

А Рен и Хакс тем временем добрались до своей комнаты. Кайло вошел первым, а потом быстро развернулся, загораживая Хаксу проход и сказал:

— Раз уж у стен есть уши, может быть, переговорим на свежем воздухе?

Хакс покачал головой, всем видом показывая, что в грош не ставит идеи магистра, но согласился. Кайло облегченно перевел дух. Он совсем забыл о надписи, оставленной его подчиненными, а ведь теперь в номере во всю стену красовалось «Хакс — хуякс». Причем писали не обычной краской, а, похоже, эмалью для покраски космических кораблей, то есть оттереть ее не было никакой возможности. Но Рен и не собирался ничего оттирать. Поэтому, изложив свои мысли по поводу шпионов, магистр сделал генералу мысленное внушение не ходить в комнату в ближайшие пару часов и заторопился прочь.

***

Кайло пробирался сквозь густые дагобские заросли, порой проваливаясь в грязь по колено. Не от большой любви к прогулкам затеял он это, но чтобы отыскать своих рыцарей. Он уже миновал несколько ловушек, пару раз едва не попавшись, но ставились они на обычных людей, а не форс-юзеров, что его и спасло. А пока все признаки указывали на то, что он приближается к лагерю рыцарей.

Наконец он вышел на сухую поляну, на которой были разложены несколько палаток, а также был натянут тент и устроено костровое место. На протянутой под тентом веревке сушилась череда черных мужских подштанников, а также пара изящных женских черных кружевных трусиков. В землю был вкопан тренировочный манекен, а рядом с ним валялось несколько отключенных тренировочных же дроидов (которые при желании можно было использовать как сторожевые). Возле небольшой полевой кухни высилась пирамида канистр с чем-то предположительно горючим, а еще несколько таких канистр, но пустых, валялось по лагерю. Там же обнаружилась полупустая банка эмали и грязная кисть.

Во всем этом было виден стиль, в котором любили путешествовать рыцари Рен, когда были не на задании. Впрочем, официально-то они на задании были, но причина, по которой Сноук не любил с ними работать напрямую — то, что они весьма своеобразно могли понимать приказы. И единственным человеком, который мог доносить их верно, был Кайло.

Кайло постоял, оглядываясь. Царила тишина, лишь в джунглях ухала и стрекотала местная живность.

— Вылезайте, бездельники! — громко сказал магистр Рен. Ответом ему была все та же тишина.

— Вы издеваетесь? — спросил Кайло. — Я же вас через Силу чувствую. Вылезайте из палаток, а не то я к вам залезу!

— Залезай, Кайло, — раздалось из ближайшей. — Мы как раз в дежарик собрались играть… на деньги.

Кайло сплюнул и полез. В палатке было тесновато, а с появлением высокого магистра стало еще теснее — туда набились все те рыцари, которые не спали. Внутри было душно, крепко пахло чужими телами и носками, но собравшиеся уже принюхались и привыкли, а вот Кайло с непривычки слегка закашлялся.

— Попей, пройдет, — один из рыцарей протянул магистру полный стакан. Наученный горьким опытом Кайло сначала понюхал содержимое, потом постучал по стакану, а потом выплеснул содержимое наружу. Земля там, куда попала жидкость, задымилась.

— Молодец, не теряешь хватку в этом своем санатории! — одобрил рыцарь. И спустя несколько мгновений захрипел в захвате Силы.

— У меня для вас новое задание, — сообщил Кайло, удерживая рыцаря и разгребая чужие вещи, чтобы сесть. — Любым способом убрать надпись «Хакс — хуякс» из моей комнаты. Без членовредительства и порчи перекрытий и несущих конструкций. И не пугая персонал. И потише.

— Ладно, — заметила единственная девушка среди рыцарей. — Мы их сразу прирежем, тихо и безболезненно.

— Кассандра! — осуждающе заметил Кайло. — И без убийств! Вы на союзнической территории!

— Ну ты нам задачи ставишь, Кайло, — удивился другой рыцарь.

— А нефиг было эмалью стены разукрашивать! — отрезал магистр.

— Хорошо, — сказала Кассандра. — У нас уже есть план. Тебе понравится.

— Точно? — усомнился Кайло.

— Точно, — заверила его рыцарша. — И спасибо за печеньки, очень вкусные, я правда не ела, но парни уверяют, что очень.

— Да, — сказал один из рыцарей. — Кайло, отпусти уже Тана, он синий совсем.

— Ах, да, точно! — Кайло хлопнул себя по лбу, и придушенный рыцарь мешком свалился на пол.

— Теперь давай садись за него играть, а то у нас игроков не хватает! — загалдели рыцари. — Один тур, и пойдем надпись оттирать!..

— А кто будет не давать Хаксу ее увидеть? — спросил Кайло. — Нет, мне надо назад.

— Так он ее еще не видел? — огорчились рыцари. — Ну, ладно, Кайло… Как скажешь, Кайло…

Кайло все-таки сыграл один тур, и пошел обратно в санаторий. Предчувствия его одолевали самые нехорошие, ведь он знал методы своих подчиненных. С другой стороны, самые худшие варианты он сразу отмел, так что можно было не опасаться, что рыцари просто взорвут комнату, не желая долго возиться.

***

— Вот хаттов хвост! — вырвалось у технички. — Мы, кажется, заперты!

— Как заперты? — нахмурился генерал, подошел к двери и постучал по ней кулаком. — Эй!

— Это автоматика, — виновато ответила техничка. — Если бы щиток был с этой стороны, я бы за одну минуту открыла, а так… придется ждать, пока кто-нибудь не откроет.

— Хорошо… — согласился было генерал, но усилием воли пришел в себя. — А как этот кто-нибудь узнает, что мы здесь?

— Может, покричать? — предложила девушка.

Хакс отрицательно покачал головой. Вот еще, станет он орать (хотя орать-то генерал умел еще как).

— Можем подождать, — сказал Хакс. — Рано или поздно сюда заглянет уборщица или кто-то из персонала… — и генерал удобно расположился на одном из низких диванов. — Да вы присаживайтесь, не стойте.

Техничка потопталась немного рядом, а потом тоже села на другой конец дивана.

Случай свел их в комнате для персонала, где не было окон, а только дверь, и чья-то злая воля заперла замок. И если бы только замок!.. Последние полчаса генерал чувствовал себя немного… необычно. И не знал почему.  
Несвойственные ему легкость и подъем настроения — такой, что, хотелось пританцовывать во время ходьбы — генерал ощутил около тридцати минут назад. Совсем не хотелось забивать голову работой, да даже книжку почитать не хотелось. Максимум, на что генерал сейчас ощущал себя способным — лечь и рассматривать потолок. Почему ему приспичило полежать именно в комнате для персонала, он тоже сказать не мог.

Нужно было чем-то занять время, и обычно не склонный к пустым разговорам генерал решил побеседовать с техничкой.

— Скажите, — обратился генерал к девушке. — А вы давно тут работаете?  
Девушка вздрогнула от неожиданности — нечасто, видать, к ней обращались высшие чины, и ответила, запинаясь:

— Н-недавно. Всего неделю.

— И как вам?

— Нормально, — девушка помолчала. — А вы?

— Что — я?

— А вы давно на Первый Орден работаете?

— Больше десяти лет, — с гордостью сказал Хакс. Правда десять лет назад название «Первый Орден» еще не было принято в качестве бренда, но кого смущают такие мелочи?

***

Кайло возвращался в санаторий, избавленный от презренных кредитов своими собственными подчиненными. Впрочем обобранным он себя не чувствовал, ибо кредиты были орденские, а значит пошли на благое дело.

По пути магистр слегка заплутал, но все же выбрался к санаторию, выйдя из чащобы аж у избушки Йоды. И когда он таки дошел до места назначения, Сила подсказала ему — дело неладно.

Будто странный запах разливался в воздухе, будто птицы перестали петь… Навстречу ему прошла капитан Фазма, задумчивая и улыбчивая, и совершенно его не узнала, машинально отдав честь. Уверившись, что что-то произошло, Рен прямым шагом направился к своим апартаментам.

Рыцарей он поймал на обратном пути — три человека в полном боевом облачении и одетые в шлема шли по коридору на выход.

— О, Кайло! — заметил один из них. — Ты бы шлем надел, а то тут в воздухе… витает всякое.

— Какое — всякое? — с угрозой сказал Рен, а его подчиненные тут же ощутили нехватку того самого воздуха, в котором что-то витало.

***

Хакс поймал себя на том, что увлеченно беседует с техничкой, когда понял, что спорит с ней о перипетиях битвы при Джакку. Откуда у технички такие познания по истории военного дела, да еще в подробностях, Хакс не знал, но на тот момент его это не сильно волновало. В пылу спора генерал раскраснелся, в возбуждении рассекая по комнате туда-сюда, и даже слегка расстегнул китель.

Плюхнувшись на диван, он принялся жестикулировать, доказывая свою точку зрения, да так яростно, что в порыве сбил с технички ее гогглы. Генерал порыва тут же устыдился и принялся извиняться, на что техничка также принялась отвечать, что все в порядке, ничего не случилось, и она сама виновата. В приступе обоюдных извинений генерал даже схватил ее за руку. Без своих гогглов техничка показалась ему крайне симпатичной девушкой, даже несмотря на совершенно нелепый платок на голове.

Их взгляды встретились, и между ними, как искра между оголенными контактами, блеснул момент обоюдного понимания. И стало уже не так важно, о чем они спорят и зачем, и точно Хакс мог сказать только одно — у технички самые красивые губы, которые он когда-либо видел.

— Я… — Хакс осекся, чувствуя, что улыбается против воли. Техничка мягко улыбнулась ему в ответ. Расстояние между ними будто сокращалось само собой.

Но в тот самый момент, когда губы Хакса и технички вот-вот должны были соприкоснуться, лязгнул замок, дверь отворилась и в помещение заглянул нахмуренный магистр Рен.

— А что это вы здесь делаете? — спросил он подозрительно, глядя на Хакса и техничку, вцепившихся друг в друга как в спасательный круг.

— Э-э… ждем спасения, разумеется, — Хакс отпустил девушку и легонько ее оттолкнул, борясь с желанием тут же начать поправлять свой китель. — Чья-то дурная шутка, я полагаю — запирать людей…

— Да, точно, — ответил Рен все так же подозрительно. — Идемте, Хакс. Вам сейчас лучше полежать. И вам, м-м-м… Кира. Вам тоже лучше полежать, был выброс отравляющих веществ в систему вентиляции, но силами инженерной службы эта проблема уже устранена.

— Прекрасно, — Хакс кивнул и первый вышел из помещения, протиснувшись мимо Рена. Ему и в голову не пришло, отчего магистр, обычно не интересующийся такими приземленными вещами как техническое обеспечение, вдруг стал в курсе последних проблем.

Кайло же подождал, пока Кира выйдет тоже, после чего закрыл двери и пошел за Хаксом, дабы проследить, что по пути тот никуда не потеряется.

Но на пороге комнаты Хакс внезапно застыл.

«Не оттерли», — подумал Кайло. «Засранцы!»

— Да-а-а, — протянул генерал. — Однако сильно… Становитесь популярным, Рен, если можно так сказать.

С этими словами он зашел внутрь, а Кайло торопливо последовал за ним. Надпись действительно никто не оттирал, ее просто дополнили, и если не знать, что под нею скрывается «Хакс — хуякс», то можно было и не заметить. Зато генерал был явно доволен такому украшению.

— И заметьте, какой красивый почерк, — добавил он, скидывая китель и укладываясь на свою кровать. — Интересно только, как этот таинственный каллиграф сюда забрался. Очередной прокол системы безопасности, хм…

Кайло на это ничего не ответил. Он стоял, рассматривал надпись, и у него руки чесались рассадить что-нибудь световым мечом, но меча у него не было, а исписанная стена была несущей.

Новая надпись гласила: « _Кайло — разъебайло_ ».


	6. Часть 5: Любовь, рыцари и обстоятельства

— Пора с этим что-то делать!

Утро вставало над туманной Дагобой, а в лагере рыцарей Рен вставали рыцари Рен и вопрос. Вопрос был — что делать с магистром? Он явно загрустил и захирел в этом скучном санатории, и рыцари готовы были, живота своего не щадя, разнообразить ему жизнь.

— А давайте ему личную жизнь наладим? — предложила Кассандра Рен. — Может он подобрее станет или поспокойнее.

— Я не против, — заметил один из ее товарищей, — но мы ведь совсем не знаем, кто ему нравится.

— Ой, ерунда. Надо свести его с этим Хаксом и все, — закатила глаза Кассандра.

— Нет, это как-то… гомосятина, в общем, — возразил ей тот рыцарь.

— А ты уверен, что Кайло гетеросексуален? — спросила Кассандра.

— А где доказательства, что он нет? — спросил ее рыцарь в ответ.

— Он не пытался ко мне приставать, даже когда я только-только попала в орден, — ответила Кассандра.

— А я за, — вставил словечко Тан Рен, все еще таящий обиду на передушившего его магистра.

— А я нет. Голосуем — кто за то, чтобы искать Кайло девочку, — вверх поднялись три руки. — А кто за то, чтобы искать Кайло мальчика? — вверх снова поднялись три руки.

— Аккра! — возмутился рыцарь. — Ты определись, ты за тех или за других?

— Я за разнообразие, — невозмутимо ответил Аккра Рен. — Предложим ему выбор.

— Ладно, а как мы будем это проворачивать?

— И какие кандидатуры выдвинем?

— Фазма, Хакс… кто-нибудь записывает?

Не стоит думать, что рыцари поступали так от большой любви. Нет. Просто подобревшего и спокойного магистра было проще свергнуть с руководящего поста. А еще это было весело.

***

Когда Рей и По отправляли на Дагобу, то никто не думал, что будет легко. Их в лицо знали слишком многие, поэтому пришлось пойти на некоторые кардинальные изменения во внешности. По отрастил густую бороду, скрывшую большую часть его лица, и приноровился постоянно носить кепку, а Рей носила здоровенные технические гогглы и убирала волосы под платок. Впрочем, на технический персонал всегда обращали мало внимания.

По шел по узким мосткам, проложенным по болоту, когда увидел высокую фигуру, неторопливо идущую навстречу. Он предусмотрительно надвинул кепку поглубже и сгорбился, надеясь, что неведомая фигура пройдет мимо.

Но фигура не прошла.

— Извините, вы не подскажете, в какую сторону санаторий, а то я слегка заблудилась? — при первых звуках этого ангельского голоса у По потеплело в груди. А когда он поднял глаза, чтобы взглянуть из-под козырька кепки на его обладательницу, то тотчас уверился в мысли, что это действительно ангел спустился с небес в нимбе белокурых волос и черной униформе без знаков отличия, и с накинутой сверху вязанной голубой накидкой. Ангел, как и полагается воину небесной армии, был высок и плечист, но обладал мягкими пухлыми губами, с которыми хотелось сотворить что-то невообразимое, и нежным взором, в котором, однако, поблескивал металл… В общем, По попал. Попал в сети, расставленные самим Амуром, и, надо сказать, барахтался в них он не в одиночку. Фазму всегда увлекали бородатые мужчины, но, из-за жестких рамок устава, лицезреть их ей выпадало нечасто.

— А давайте я вас провожу, — предложил Дэмерон. И тотчас предложил даме руку, пояснив:

— Тут скользко.

То, что дама была выше его почти на голову, По не смущало нисколько.

Извилистый путь деревянного настила привел их к черному ходу кухни и небольшой, мощеной камнем площадке, на которой стояли несколько шезлонгов и низких столиков. Практически все эти поверхности были заняты — в основном кошками, но в одном шезлонге сидел генерал Хакс, пил чай и наслаждался редким моментом, когда утренние солнечные лучи пробивали туманные испарения Дагобы и по-настоящему пригревали уставших от сырости обитателей планеты.

Увидев Фазму и мнимого техника, генерал прищурился, а Фазма тут же отступила от техника на приличествующее расстояние, на всякий случай. Но Хакса интересовала вовсе не она, а техник.

Дело в том, что как-то раз Хакс, прогуливаясь зашел на кухню, где увидел множество кошек. Эти кошки были прямым нарушением санитарных условий. Они размножились на Дагобе, завезенные сюда людьми и кормились при санатории. Хакс начал выговаривать заросшему густой бородой дежурному и тот не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как сказать, что это коты из комнаты кототерапии. И предложил Хаксу оттерапииться по полной. Хакс не согласился, и потребовал, чтобы кошек убрали туда, где им положено находиться, и это явно не кухня. Таким образом, благодаря маленькой лжи сотрудника и настойчивости Хакса, место для кототерапии все же образовалось — По на своем горбу таскал туда проклятые шезлонги и лично выпроваживал кошек наружу.

По, заметив Хакса, понял, что ему не миновать очередного списка претензий, а потому быстро распрощался с капитаном, между делом намекнув, что завтра свободен в то же время и в том же месте.

Случайные встречи технического служащего и капитана Фазмы на площадке кототерапии быстро вошли у них обоих в привычку. И хоть По не мог открыться своей возлюбленной, но он компенсировал это страстностью и частотой встреч. А капитан, в свою очередь связала ему плед (Фазма вообще была сосредоточением самых разнообразных талантов) и каждый день с нетерпением ждала свидания.

***

Психолог тем временем выяснил, что у Кайло не просто плохие отношения с отцом — что он его убил. Психолог был готов к такому повороту, все же с Первым орденом работал, но выводы сделал странные, вменив Рену Эдипов комплекс в терминальной стадии. Рен от таких слов чуть не выкинул его в окно, но так как Кайло уже лучше себя контролировал, то просто остался сидеть на месте, кроша собственноручно испеченные печеньки и представляя, как он запихивает эти печеньки психологу в глотку всем скопом. Бедный врач и не подозревал, что он бродит по краю пропасти!

Но эти сеансы разбередили старую рану. Вроде бы Кайло уже свыкся: подумаешь, убил своего отца, с кем не бывает — но теперь он задумывался об этом все чаще и не в аспекте Эдипова комплекса.

Рен даже совершил ужасное нарушение режима (забегая вперед — далеко не последнее), выкрав свой меч из хранилища. С мечом ему было спокойнее, но так как ходить с ним наперевес тут было нельзя, он его прятал, извлекая лишь в одиночестве и изредка тренируясь, чтобы не раскиснуть.

И в один прекрасный день, когда Кайло, находясь в тягостных раздумьях, решил потренироваться с мечом, на него наткнулась Рей, продолжавшая изображать из себя техника Киру. Так как от охваченного любовной лихорадкой По толку было мало, Рей приходилось работать за двоих. Вот и сейчас, наткнувшись на Рена именно в тот момент, когда она планировала запустить в компьютер санатория вирус (чтобы через санаторный канал Сопротивление смогло добраться до прочих компьютеров Первого Ордена, и так далее, и тому подобное), Рей подумала, что ее раскрыли и, выражаясь фигурально, ее песенка спета. Но Кайло Рен не спешил ее убивать, и словно не заметил смертельную бледность технички, застывшей в проходе. Почему он выбрал для своих упражнений серверную — неизвестно. Возможно потому заинтересовать серверная могла только агента сопротивления, а больше тут никто не показывался.

— О, привет. Как тебе мой меч? — спросил Кайло, крутя восьмерки, петли и прочие фигуры высшего пилотажа мечом. Он явно наслаждался процессом, и уделял неожиданной собеседнице меньше внимания, чем требовалось.

— Круто, — ответила Рей как можно спокойнее, помня что этот меч едва ее не убил.

— Не длинноват, как думаешь? — спросил Рен, вспомнив слова первого психолога, и нахмурился, искоса поглядывая на реакцию Рей.

— Да нет, в самый раз, — ответила Рей. — Только можно им подальше от меня крутить?

— Конечно, — Кайло выключил меч, вернул его на пояс и как ни в чем не бывало спросил, будто продолжая прерванный разговор:

— А у вас с генералом все серьезно?

От неожиданности и удивления Рей выронила ящик с инструментами, и он с грохотом рассыпал по полу свое содержимое.

— Нет, — ответила она, присаживаясь и начиная собирать инструменты обратно в ящик. — У нас с ним вообще ничего.

— Это хорошо, — покивал Кайло. — Он опасный человек, — искренне предупредил девушку Рен. — И хитрый.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — слегка оторопев ответила Рей. — Но это излишне. Мы, э-э-э… в смысле я и генерал пересеклись лишь пару раз, и то — случайно.

Рен отчетливо хмыкнул, как бы выражая этим сомнение в ее словах. Рей неловко попереминалась на месте и начала:

— Ладно, я наверное попозже за…

— Скажи, э-э-э, Кира, — перебил ее Рен. — У тебя хорошие отношения с родителями?

— Э-э-э, не совсем, — ответила Рей, не зная, врать или говорить правду.

— Вот и у меня тоже, — со вздохом заметил Кайло.

— Я сирота, — добавила Рей.

— А… Завидую тебе. Иногда. Прямо белой завистью завидую сиротам.

Рей несколько минут переваривала услышанное.

— Почему? — спросила она наконец.

— У меня очень сложные отношения с родителями… были. Теперь — только с мамой. Но там все очень, очень сложно, — ответил Кайло. — Не знаю, что и делать.

— Всегда есть шанс все исправить, — соврала Рей, потому что искренне считала, что эту ситуацию исправит только смерть кого-нибудь из причастных лиц.

— Не в моем случае, — Кайло вздохнул. — Я тебя от работы наверное отвлекаю?

— Да, есть немного, — с облегчением призналась Рей. — Я пойду?

— Иди, конечно, — Рен снова извлек меч. — И, э-э-э… в гости заходи. На чай с печеньками. Расскажешь про свою жизнь сиротскую…

— Обязательно, — ответила Рей, медленно пятясь назад. — Хорошего вам дня.

Выскользнув из помещения серверной, она тяжело привалилась к стене, утирая пот. Да, шпионская работа определенно была не для слабонервных.

***

— Так, — серьезно сказал Кайло Рен, магистр рыцарей Рен. Он, как мы помним, уже неплохо продвинулся на ниве самоконтроля, и теперь сначала пытался вести диалог, прежде чем что-нибудь разнести. — Что это такое?

Занятый собственными душевными метаниями, Кайло совсем позабыл про своих рыцарей, и зря. Они тут же о себе напомнили нестандартным способом: в одно прекрасное утро Кайло выяснил, что вся его одежда сдана в чистку. Совсем вся, кроме той, которая была на нем — а это была совершенно не та одежда, в которой следует появляться перед личным составом. Возможно Кайло должно было утешить, что встрял он не один?

— Если бы я знал, — сердито откликнулся Хакс. — И до этого момента я полагал, что это ваши шуточки.

— Мои… что? — Кайло нахмурился и проницательно спросил:

— А дверь часом не заклинило?

— Похоже на то, — Хакс безуспешно нажал на кнопку несколько раз и даже попытался толкнуть дверь в сторону. Связь с персоналом тоже не работала.

— Все ясно, — сказал Кайло и пошел к окну.

— Что вам ясно? — спросил Хакс ему в спину. — Куда вы?

— Наружу.

— В таком виде?

— Больше не в чем, — Кайло подошел к окну, провозился с замком и выглянул наружу. — Тут не высоко.

После чего спрыгнул в густые заросли под окном и с хрустом стал пробираться к дорожке. Хакс наблюдал за ним из окна.

Кайло выбрался на дорожку в тот самый момент, когда по ней дефилировали Фазма и По. Увидев магистра, выломившегося на дорогу перед ними, в волосах которого застряли листья и ветки, и который был одет только в боксеры с эмблемой Первого Ордена и сапоги, они остановились на приличном от него расстоянии. На всякий случай, во избежание.

— Магистр, — Фазма вытянулась по струнке. — Новое задание психолога, я полагаю?

— Да, то есть нет, капитан, — ответил Рен, подозрительным взглядом окидывая замаскированного По, чье лицо показалось ему смутно знакомым. — У нас чрезвычайная ситуация, и мне нужен директор.

— Требуется помощь? — осведомилась Фазма.

— Нет, отдыхайте, капитан. Это вас, к счастью, совершенно не касается, — ах, если бы он знал, что именно в этот момент где-то в засаде рыцари Рен следили за ним и делали пометки, и что на Фазму у них тоже были планы.

— Хакс не выгорел, — ехидно заметил тот рыцарь Рен, что был против устроения магистру однополого счастья. Вместе с Кассандрой Рен они следили за развитием событий из дагобской чащи.

— Еще не вечер, — ответила Кассандра. — Да и Фазма занята, а значит…

***

Когда Кайло и Армитиджу были возвращены их вещи, а весь санаторий отходил от зрелища вышагивающего по коридорам в труселях Кайло Рена, случилась очередная напасть — совершенно внезапно и неожиданно выяснилось, что Хаксу, оказывается, тоже назначены какие-то восстановительные процедуры. Как и Рену. На возражения, что Рен все, что надо, уже восстановил, а Хаксу если только успокоительного прописать на будущее, нерадивым пациентам предъявили предписания, отмеченные печатью самого Верховного Лидера. И хоть голо-печать была как-то подозрительно размыта, а о процедурах вспомнили слишком внезапно, врачи не желали ничего слушать. Поэтому Рена и Хакса отправили в медчасть отлеживаться в бакте. К сожалению в санатории не было бакта-баков. Вместо них были приспособлены странные, дребезжащие, металлические ванны на колесиках, покрытые от времени вмятинами и царапинами, которые врачи называли «эцихами». Более того — почти все эцихи были заняты, и врачи, не особо вникая, засунули Хакса и Рена в один эцих, напротив друг друга, несмотря на возражения последних.

Там они и сидели, упираясь друг в друга то коленями, то еще какими частями ног, и меряя друг друга недовольными взглядами. Изредка их отвлекали от этого занятия то меддроид, то симпатичная медсестра, строящая глазки то одному, то другому. И если Хакс на эти заигрывания отвечал хотя бы вежливой улыбкой, то Кайло не отвечал никак, лишь мрачно сверлил Хакса взглядом, будто тот ему что-то задолжал.

В какой-то момент Хаксу надоело такое молчаливое внимание к своей персоне, и он решил Рена отвлечь.

— Мне намедни рассказали интересную историю, — заметил Хакс задумчиво, — что был такой хороший мальчик, Бен Соло. Тихий, вежливый, учился, запрещенных веществ не принимал…, а потом начал вести себя антисоциально и вообще куда-то пропал. Не знаете, что произошло?

— Говорят, что погиб, — ответил Рен, скрипнув зубами.

«Кто, кто раскололся? — думал он в этот момент в панике и ярости. — Какая падла сказала?!»

— Говорят еще, что к этому как-то причастен известный преступник и массовый убийца Люк Скайуокер, — добавил Хакс. — Я хочу сказать — вот что случается, если нерадивые родители отдают своего отпрыска учиться куда попало.

— Бывает и такое, — выдавил Рен, пытаясь понять, куда Хакс клонит и на что намекает. Нет, на что намекает и бларту ясно — что он в курсе обо всем… Но что ему нужно?

— А вы были знакомы? — не успокаивался Хакс.

— С кем? Со Скайуокером?

— Да нет же, с Беном Соло.

— Было дело, — признал Кайло. — К чему эти вопросы, генерал?

— Веду ни к чему не обязывающую беседу, — ответил Хакс, постукивая пальцами по бортику эциха. — Просто пришла мысль, что раз Бен Соло был знаком со Скайуокером, то может знать, где он скрывается.

— Вряд ли, — процедил Кайло. Устав терпеть голословные и не очень предположения Хакса, магистр встал из эциха, взял свою одежду, запихнул ее подмышку и прямо в таком виде двинулся к выходу — все равно его уже успели рассмотреть все желающие.

Хакс удивленно глядел ему вслед: он пытался как-то подбодрить Рена, подкинуть ему идею, в рамках налаживания партнерских отношений, а вместо благодарности Рен с лицом, будто червяка проглотил, помчался к выходу. Ну и пусть — его проблема, а вот Хакс попробует отыскать таинственного Бена Соло.

В дверях Кайло поймал очередной рыцарь Рен — это был шестой недостающий рыцарь, который был на задании Сноука. Он был встрепан, одежда его была грязна и сказал он только одно:

— Сноук желает видеть тебя. Собирайся, — после чего ушел обратно в чащу, искать лагерь своих товарищей. По пути он украл с кухни еды и смертельно напугал повариху.

Кайло задумался над полученным сообщением. Он уже не горел желанием возвращаться к учителю, хотя бы потому, что не мог предъявить ему никаких результатов. Даже смерть отца, с которой он смирился, снова давила на него, а всё из-за этого треклятого психолога. Помимо этого Кайло вдруг осознал, что все в этом санатории умудрялись радоваться жизни — кроме него. Кайло то сопротивлялся лечению, то настраивал духовную связь с дедом, то искал шпионов Сопротивления, а в итоге погряз в самокопании, чувстве вины и жалости к себе. И ему это совершенно не нравилось. Но поделать он ничего не мог.

И так он маялся целый день, а под вечер не выдержал, пробрался на санаторную кухню и напился ликером, приготовленным для десерта. Ликер был такой сладкий, что от него уши заворачивались в трубочку, и судорожно сжималось горло, но Кайло с методичностью дроида заливал в себя это адское пойло и к середине ночи довел себя до совершенно скотского состояния. И только тогда решил возвращаться к себе…


End file.
